


Bachelor Party

by alohomore



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Ex Sex, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohomore/pseuds/alohomore
Summary: It was their last night before one of them gets married.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Bachelor Party

Kayaknya udah sepuluh menit lebih Wooseok cuma melototin baju-bajunya di lemari. Dari tadi ujung jemarinya terus mencolek tiap helai yang tergantung di sana tapi nggak ada satupun yang akhirnya berhasil dia tarik.

“Lama banget, sih?” protes Byungchan, akhirnya tiduran di kasur Wooseok. “Nggak usah rapi-rapi juga nggak papa kok, cuma kita-kita ini.”

Wooseok nengok ke Byungchan yang pakai kemeja putih polos. Memang nggak serapih kayak mau ke kantor, tapi pakaiannya juga sama sekali nggak terlihat kasual untuk acara pesta bujang.

Nggak tahu kenapa dia pengen kelihatan oke aja malam ini. Lagipula ini kan pesta terakhir sebelum pernikahan salah satu kawan baiknya, dia juga mau kelihatan ganteng lah buat menyambut hari bahagia bareng sahabat-sahabatnya. Jadi ikutan excited, padahal bukan dia yang mau menikah.

Wooseok akhirnya ngambil kemeja warna ungu muda favoritnya. Dia udah mentok sama pilihan-pilihan yang ada dan pada akhirnya pilihan terakhir akan selalu jatuh ke baju favorit.

“Udah siap? Yuk!”

ㅡ

“WOOSEOK, MY MAN!!” Seungyoun girang banget waktu bukain pintu dan ngelihat Wooseok sama Byungchan yang datang. Wooseok dipeluk erat banget, “Gue kira lo nggak akan dateng.”

Wooseok senyum, “Kan udah diundang, masa nggak datang?”

“Ayo, ayo, masuk!” Seungyoun langsung narik Wooseok dan Byungchan masuk ke kamar hotel yang sengaja disewa khusus untuk agenda mereka malam ini.

Di dalam udah ada Hangyul, Kookheon, dan Jinhyuk yang lagi nyusun botol-botol kaca berwarna hijau dan cokelat di atas meja. Oke, sepertinya party mereka malam ini bakal jor-joran sampai pingsan.

Party mereka dibikin seintim mungkin. Nggak perlu nyewa kafe atau restoran, nggak perlu manggil disc jokey karena mereka lebih suka pakai Spotify, nggak perlu open table di bar sampai habis berjuta-juta karena mereka lebih suka bawa bir atau wine punya sendiri. Nggak perlu sewa koki karena lebih enak pesan antar. Mereka lebih senang berpesta sebagaimana biasanya. Sederhana, tapi momennya berasa.

Jinhyuk ngelirik sebentar ke tempat Wooseok berdiri. Mereka sempat lihat-lihatan beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Jinhyuk memutus pandangan lebih dulu.

Seungyoun yang sempat menangkap momen itu kayaknya langsung berusaha mencairkan suasana, “Kangen banget, bro! Udah lama kita nggak ngumpul full team begini,” katanya riang. Kayaknya cuma dia yang excited-nya sampai teriak-teriak. Ya nggak papa sih, lagipula kan ini malam terakhir seru-seruan sebelum salah satu dari mereka melepas status lajangnya.

Malam itu dihabiskan dengan main game dan curhat semalaman. Seperti sekumpulan anak laki-laki yang sedang menikmati puncak kebebasannya. Main game, tebak-tebakan, curhat soal pasangan masing-masing, mulai dari lelucon dewasa sampai ke hal-hal yang serius.

Pokoknya semua harus senang-senang malam ini.

Kecuali aura canggung antara Wooseok dan Jinhyuk yang tak kunjung menguap sejak awal kedatangannya.

Wooseok sudah bersahabat dengan teman-temannya ini sejak SMP, termasuk Jinhyuk. Hanya saja, ia dan Jinhyuk dulu sempat berpacaran selama lima tahun dan untungnya hubungan mereka sama sekali nggak ngaruh ke yang lain. Mereka bahkan saling support. Bahkan setelah Wooseok putus dengan Jinhyuk, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali bersahabat lagi dan teman-teman yang lain ikut menghormati keputusan mereka. Walau kadang masih ada canggung di beberapa situasi tertentu. Malam ini misalnya.

Wooseok udah tiduran di kasur. Kepalanya pusing setelah minum cukup banyak gara-gara kalah mulu waktu mainan Beer Pong. Byungchan udah tepar di sofa, Kookheon juga udah sempoyongan, tapi dia masih sempat merokok di balkon. Hangyul dan Seungyoun masih full energy, nggak tau ini udah lagu ke berapa yang mereka nyanyiin sambil joget-joget liar di depan tv. Sementara Jinhyuk cuma ketawa-ketawa aja ngelihatin teman-temannya yang mabok, soalnya cuma dia yang nggak minum. Nggak bisa minum sih, tepatnya.

Jinhyuk matiin tv setelah Hangyul dan Seungyoun akhirnya ikutan rubuh di lantai. They pass out like finally. Dia satu-satunya yang masih tersadar di ruangan itu, sementara teman-temannya udah nggak berbentuk.

Jinhyuk duduk di kasur di samping Wooseok yang lagi tidur. Cuma bisa selonjoran di sebelah Wooseok karena spot yang kosong cuma di situ, yang lain udah terkapar di sembarang tempat. Nggak ada siapa-siapa selain dia sama Wooseok di atas kasur. Diam-diam dia lihatin muka Wooseok, surainya yang hitam legam sudah mulai agak panjang sampai hampir menutupi matanya. Bibir ranumnya sedikit terbuka tanda ia sedang pulas terlelap, kemeja ungu muda favorit Wooseokㅡyang entah sudah pernah dipakai berapa kali sampai Jinhyuk hafal bagaimana Wooseok suka memakai kemeja itu: lengan bajunya dibiarkan panjang hingga menutupi separuh punggung tangannya, juga aroma yang menyeruak dari balik serat-serat itu. Ia menyentuh kepala Wooseok, menyingkirkan surai hitam yang menutupi kelopak matanya. Wooseok... masih indah.

Jinhyuk menyematkan jari-jarinya diantara jemari cantik Wooseok. Sudah lama dia nggak merasakan kulit itu. Masih lembut seperti yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Wooseok is a light sleeper. Alam sadarnya langsung naik ke permukaan ketika mendapati telapak tangan Jinhyuk yang hangat berada di punggung tangannya. Wooseok sebenarnya sadar, tapi dia enggan membuka mata.

“Kangen juga ya,” bisik Jinhyuk. Pelan banget. Tapi Wooseok bisa mendengarnya. Matanya sempat mengedip walaupun sedang terpejam.

Ujung-ujung tangan Wooseok mulai panas. Entah karena perpindahan panas dari telapak tangan Jinhyuk atau justru karena reaksi kimia yang terjadi di dalam tubuhnya setelah mendengar bisikan pemuda itu.

Panas yang dihasilkan kulit Wooseok sepertinya mulai menjalar ke tangan Jinhyuk dan ia bisa merasakan itu. Diam-diam Jinhyuk juga tahu, kalau Wooseok tidak benar-benar sedang tertidur.

Seperti terhubung telepati, Wooseok kemudian membuka matanya. Maniknya lurus menangkap figur Jinhyuk yang ternyata sudah menatapnya lebih dulu. Kelopak mata rusa itu setengah turun, netranya hanya terkunci ke satu arah. Mata Wooseok.

Bibir Wooseok dicium tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Garis rahangnya disentuh ujung jemari Jinhyuk. Pelan. Aksinya sama sekali nggak ketebak. Wajahnya ditarik, perlahan, so that Jinhyuk can deepen his kiss.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Wooseok ingin mencegah. Ada alarm yang berbunyi keras dari sudut tertentu di dalam kepalanya, tapi tubuhnya nggak bisa dikendalikan. Malahan, dia membuka mulutnya, membalas ciuman Jinhyuk.

Jinhyuk menanamkan wajahnya di leher Wooseok, menghirup aroma tubuhnya dalam-dalam, mengendusnya kuat-kuat seperti anjing kelaparan, juga menaburi lehernya dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil. Dia... kangen aroma Wooseok.

Wooseok ditarik. Tubuhnya jadi berpindah ke posisi duduk. Ia dipeluk, seluruh badannya masuk ke dalam rengkuhan Jinhyuk. Tengkuknya masih diendus, sesekali Jinhyuk menyentuh cuping Wooseok dengan ujung lidahnya.

“I miss you,” bisik Jinhyuk tepat di telinganya. Wooseok bergeming. Otaknya masih berusaha mencerna situasi, walaupun tubuhnya sudah terlanjur memberikan reaksi.

Wooseok diam saja waktu Jinhyuk mulai membuka kancing kemejanya sambil sesekali melirik, takut Wooseok nggak mau. Kemeja ungu muda itu dilepas, membuat Jinhyuk bisa melihat tulang selangka Wooseok dan lekuk pinggangnya yang kecil.

“Wooseok,” panggil Jinhyuk. Wooseok nggak menoleh, dia nggak mau lihat mata Jinhyuk.

“Wooseok?” panggil Jinhyuk lagi. Kali ini wajahnya diarahin ke muka dia. “Please?“

Wooseok akhirnya mengangguk. Setelah itu Jinhyuk mulai narik tangannya lalu ia dituntun ke kamar mandi.

Bibir Wooseok jadi sasaran pertama Jinhyuk segera setelah pintu kamar mandi dikunci. Pinggangnya yang kecil seperti tenggelam di tangan Jinhyuk yang luas dan panjang. Pinggulnya ditarik mendekat ke tubuhnya hingga Wooseok bisa merasakan gumpalan besar dari balik celana Jinhyuk. Benda itu sedang menempel di perutnya.

“Touch it,” bisik Jinhyuk sambil menciumi seluruh wajah Wooseok. Tangannya dituntun ke bundelan yang menyembul di celananya.

Wooseok menyentuhnya. Tanpa dilihatpun dia tahu benda itu panjang dan keras. Matanya dipejam rapat, drowning into Jinhyuk's passionate kiss. Sesekali terdengar suara mendecak dari bibir mereka, saling membalas dan bergelut seperti ular yang sedang diadu.

“Won't you undress me?”

Jinhyuk memandang ke Wooseok. Mata rusa itu sendu. Tangan Wooseok ditekan lagi ke batangnya, sementara tangannya yang lain diarahkan ke kancing kemejanya. Jinhyuk sudah cukup lama memendam bahwa dia lapar Wooseok. Wooseok juga, tapi setidaknya dia masih bisa menahan diri.

Alah, bisa menahan diri dari mana? Buktinya dia balas ciumannya Jinhyuk.

“I can't,” Wooseok ingin menangis. Dia bahkan nggak ngerti kenapa Jinhyuk tiba-tiba pengen dia. Dia nggak mau ngerusak malam ini. Harusnya, HARUSNYA, ini jadi malam terbaik Jinhyuk sebelum pernikahannya.

“You'll be marrying someone, Jinhyuk. Why you do this to me?”

Kalau boleh jujur, Wooseok sebenarnya juga kangen Jinhyuk. Kangen banget. Lima tahun yang mereka pernah habiskan bersama rasanya kurang panjang, tapi juga lebih dari cukup.

Air mata Wooseok akhirnya jatuh, namun tangannya menurut. Dia lepas satu-satu kancing kemeja Jinhyuk sambil menahan genangan air di pelupuk mata. Jinhyuk mengelus bahu Wooseok, kemeja ungunya sudah tertinggal di kasur, kini tubuh bagian atasnya sudah nggak terbalut kain sama sekali. Jinhyuk menciumi tulang selangka Wooseok, tangannya menggosok pelan ke antara pahanya, menyelinap masuk, meraba sebentar, sebelum resleting celananya dibuka. Wooseok juga keras.

Wooseok berlutut, ikut membuka celana Jinhyuk, menyingkirkan seluruh helai yang menutupi bundelan itu. Jinhyuk tegak, Wooseok nggak bisa menahan dorongan buat masukin Jinhyuk ke mulutnya. He can't eat the whole Jinhyuk, tapi kepalanya terus didorong sama si yang punya, dipaksa masuk seutuhnya sampai ujung batangnya mencapai tenggorokan Wooseok.

Rasanya udah lama nggak ngerasain mulut kecilnya Wooseok sampai Jinhyuk nggak sadar kalau punyanya udah penuh sama air liur Wooseok.

Kepala Wooseok diangkat. Mukanya udah merah, matanya berair, mulutnya apalagi. Liur semua. Jinhyuk mengusap muka Wooseok yang udah basah bercampur air mata sama air liurnya. Dia bantu Wooseok berdiri, lalu bibirnya dicium lagi. Berapa kali ia harus bilang kalau malam ini dia kangen Wooseok banget.

Tangisan Wooseok makin jadi selama beberapa menit ke depan. Ada perang batin di dalam dirinya. Dia kangen Jinhyuk, dia mau Jinhyuk, tapi rasanya tetap salah kalau mereka melakukan ini di harinya Jinhyuk. Kalau saja ini perayaan untuknya juga, mungkin akan lain cerita. Dia tahu Jinhyuk boleh jadi miliknya untuk sekali ini saja, tapi dia juga tahu setelah malam ini berakhir, dia nggak akan bisa ngerasain Jinhyuk lagi. Ngga bisa ciumin rambutnya, pipinya, kelopak matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, sampai ngerasain rengkuhan tangan Jinhyuk yang ajaib, yang nyamannya melebihi spring bed dua puluh juta.

Deru napas mereka lebih keras daripada suara hexos di kamar mandi. Erangan-erangan yang ditahan dan bulir-bulir keringat yang mengalir di wajah mereka membuat udara di sana semakin panas dan lembab.

“Wooseok... hhh... dulu... paling suka gaya ini...” kata Jinhyuk sambil mendorong pinggulnya dengan keras, sementara Wooseok membungkuk membelakanginya. Tangannya meremas dinding.

Wooseok memekik. Dia sempat tertawa kecil disela-sela tangisnya.

Pada akhirnya mereka tetap melakukannya. Saling memenuhi hasrat masing-masing, seperti kilas balik momen lima tahun yang pernah mereka habiskan bersama. Yang dulunya merupakan rutinitas, yang dulunya adalah solusi ketika lagi penat sama kerjaan, yang dulunya tetap selalu dihajar walaupun mereka sama-sama lagi capek.

Nggak papa. Lagipula ini yang terakhir.

Mereka keluar dari kamar mandi usai menyelesaikan kegiatannya. Wooseok ngambil kemeja ungunya dari kasur, dia pakai lagi, lalu berjalan ke balkon. Dia hirup dalam-dalam oksigen bersamaan dengan hembusan angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya. Rasanya jauh lebih segar daripada udara panas dan lembab di dalam kamar mandi tadi. Dia elap sisa-sisa air mata yang udah mengering di pipi dan sudut-sudut mata dengan punggung tangannya. Napasnya dihempus pelan dan panjang, seperti sedang melepas hal-hal yang masih mengganjal selama ini.

Jinhyuk ngikutin Wooseok ke balkon sambil nenteng dua botol yang berbeda. Bir untuk Wooseok dan kola untuknya. Mereka saling mendentingkan botol, bersulang, entah untuk apa.

“You know, you are the luckiest man on earth, Jinhyuk.” gumam Wooseok. “I'm glad that Sejin is the one you are going to marry. He really is a good person.”

“Bukannya kebalik?”

Wooseok tertawa kecil. Canggungnya kini sudah hilang. Mungkin juga karena hal-hal yang mengganjal di hatinya kini sudah terbang tertiup angin malam. Mereka berdua kini sudah kembali ke mode sahabat.

“Promise me you'll always be happy with him.”

“Always,” Jinhyuk senyum. “Thank you, and, sorry...”

“For what?”

“Everything.”

Wooseok melihat ke arah Jinhyuk, tapi yang ditatap nggak menoleh sama sekali.

“Thank you for taught me everything about life, Wooseok. I learned a lot from you,” Jinhyuk akhirnya nengok, balas melihat ke Wooseok.

“And thank you, for came into my life.”


End file.
